


Decisiones de vida o muerte

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Si Sasuke y yo estuviesemos por morir, y solo pudieses salvar a uno... ¿a cuál de los dos salvarías, Naruto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisiones de vida o muerte

** Decisiones de vida o muerte **

 

El verano está a la vuelta de la esquina y Naruto lo siente en la calidez del aire. Sonríe, tranquilo. Está almorzando con Sakura en donde solía entrenar el equipo 7, ya que la muchacha le dijo que sería desperdiciar el día quedarse encerrados en alguna de sus casas.

 

Hablando de Sakura, la chica está algo seria, como si estuviera concentrada en algo muy importante. No va a mentir, le molesta un poco que su amiga no le preste atención siendo que la que lo invitó fue ella.

 

— Sakura, ¿sucede algo? — pregunta finalmente el rubio.

 

La muchacha lo mira sorprendida unos segundos, como si hubiese olvidado que él estaba presente. Sin embargo se recompone rápido, componiendo una sonrisa.

 

— No, nada. Solo… solo me preguntaba… — la muchacha de cabellos rosados se muerde el labio inferior, indecisa.

 

— Vamos Sakura, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

 

La muchacha lo duda unos segundos más, mas luego asiente, algo nerviosa.

 

— Yo… yo solo me preguntaba si tú tuvieras que elegir… Es decir, supongamos que… que… — la chica respira profundamente, como dándose valor antes de continuar. — Supongamos que Sasuke y yo estamos en peligro de muerte. — Naruto abre los ojos, totalmente sorprendido, ¿a qué punto quiere llegar Sakura? — Supongamos que tú estás allí y que solo puedes salvar a uno de nosotros…

 

— Yo los salvaría a los dos. — dice rápidamente el contenedor de Kyuubi.

 

— No puedes. Imagina que… ¡que tomamos un veneno! Tú solo tienes antídoto para salvar a uno solo, es absolutamente imposible que salves a los dos…

 

— Sakura…

 

— No, aguarda. _Necesito_ saber esto, Naruto. Y necesito que me contestes con la verdad, por favor. Contestes lo que contestes, no voy a enfadarme. Por favor.

 

Sakura mira suplicante a su amigo y compañero, el cual desvía la mirada. Se quedan unos segundos en silencio. Sakura siente el aire casi sólido dentro de los pulmones.

 

— Si… si tu y Sasuke estuvieran en peligro de muerte y solo pudiera salvar a uno yo… yo te salvaría a ti, Sakura. — la muchacha lo mira absolutamente sorprendida. ¿A ella? ¿Naruto la elegiría a ella sobre Sasuke? Su corazón late a mil por hora y una sonrisa se empieza a dibujar en su rostro. Entonces, Naruto retoma a hablar. — Te salvaría a ti, Sakura y luego me suicidaría.

 

La kunoichi no puede reprimir el gritito que escapa de su garganta, desde el fondo de su corazón. ¿De qué habla Naruto?

 

— Lo siento, Sakura, pero yo… yo no puedo vivir sabiendo que Sasuke ha muerto. Pero… pero sería muy injusto que tu tuvieras que morir por ello. Por eso… por eso yo te salvaría a ti y, luego, cuando Sasuke muriese, yo me suicidaría.

 

 _No puedo vivir en un mundo sin Sasuke_. Eso es lo que le está diciendo Naruto. Se equivocó, Naruto sigue eligiendo a Sasuke sobre ella. Aún así, sonríe, intentando guardarse el dolor bien dentro de su alma.

 

— Está bien, no te preocupes. — nada está bien y ambos lo saben. Porque Sasuke no está ahí. Porque Sasuke es su enemigo y Naruto moriría por Sasuke. — Ahora comamos, antes de que las hormigas nos invadan.

 

Nada está bien. Pero, con los años, lo que queda del equipo 7 ha aprendido a guardarse bajo la piel, intentando que nadie lo vea.

 

FIN


End file.
